


Touch and Go

by Ellen_5678



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_5678/pseuds/Ellen_5678
Summary: Kara danvers and Lena luthor have been best friends for years. After one passionate night together will they be able to keep their friendship or their attraction and unresolved feeling towards each other will force them to be more?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 65
Kudos: 357





	1. The Gala

_**Lena's point of view** _

"Like I told you before jack. I'm not available that night."

"What do you mean you're not available? You're coming aren't you?"

This gala is going to be the death of me or most likely to be the death of jack if he doesn't leave me alone. I wish this guy would take no for an answer.

"Of course I'm coming". I smile trying to figure out what to say.

"No problem then. We'll make a date of it."

"Jack I said no." He pauses appraising me. "What is it? You have another date or something?" I roll my eyes. "Yes that's it. I have another date."

"Oh. Alright then. I guess I'll see you then." Why is the only thing that'll get stalker jack off my back is another man's claim? Another imaginary man. I better come up with this "DATE" for the gala quickly.

Walking down to the elevator I fire off a message to my friend Kara.

Lena : Hey need your help.

Kara : What is it?

Lena : I need you for Saturday night.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Kara has been my best friend since we both were seven. She'll have my back. My phone buzzes again but this time it's from Maggie.

Maggie : Still on for work out?

Lena : Yup on the way.

The closer it gets to Maggie's wedding dress fitting the more intense she gets about working out. My apartment is just a short walk from the park so I should head home first to change from my work clothes. I decided to wear a patterned sports bra with sports shorts. Well time to go before Maggie gets antsy. Maggie's already sitting on our usual park bench waiting for her fiance Alex to get back from his warm up sprint.

"Hey" I look her up and down. "Did you wait long?"

"Nope. I know better than to leave before you message me. Who knows what catches your eye on the way home from the office." I sit on the bench as I slap my hand over my chest in mock outrage.

"It's not my fault I see pretty things and think of you. Besides I thought you liked that belt I brought for you last week?" Maggie narrows her eyes at me. "I'd like it better if it stayed in my closet." I shrug my one shoulder. "You weren't using it." Suddenly my phone buzzes and I pull it out to check the new notification.

Kara : Sorry no can do on Saturday I'm out that night, if you know what I mean.

"Oh no" I frowned "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. There's just this guy at work who won't leave me alone."

"Stalker jack."

"Yeah. And I was really counting on Kara to back me up at this gala thing but she can't" Damn it Kara. Maggie makes a sympathetic face at that. "I hate guys like that." "Yeah me too. an idea comes to my mind.

"Hey. What about Alex."

"What about Alex." Maggie asked shocked.

"Well, nothing never mind."

"Oh, I know you're not suggesting you take my girlfriend on a date."

"It's a fake date and besides you kind of owe me this."

"One night with my girlfriend? Funny, I'm pretty sure I don't." I smile my sweetest smile- the one that gets results. Maggie pushes her hair behind her ear. She looks nervous. This could be my chance.

"Maggie come on. First of all, it's not like I'm asking to take him for a test drive or something. All I need is a little arm candy for this stupid law mixer to get stalker Jack off my scent. Just some attention and doting and possibly I should borrow your engagement ring too." I said trying to be serious but failing at it

"Lena" she slaps my shoulder.

"Second Alex is your fiance not your girlfriend."

"I can't believe-

"And third. If it wasn't for me you'd still be calling her Apartment three and hissing every time your paths crossed. It was the dating pact I forced you into that landed that fat diamond and Alex rocking your world six times a night. Considering this is your chance to square up."

Maggie sighs "I'm sorry. You're just going to have to tell him to back off."

"If only. Stalker jack is old money and chummy with half the partners in my firm."

"And?"

"I'm working toward partner. Bad press is the last thing I need." Maggie doesn't look convinced. "I have to be careful. If he thinks I'm dating someone else he'll lose interest on his own."

Maggie has that look in her eyes that she is thinking of something. "Why don't you call James."

James is Kara's horny friend a perv who's been trying to shoehorn his way into my panties since ninth grade.

"Are you serious?"

"James harmless. Well mostly. Anyway tell me how it goes. Gotta run. Alex's back." Down the block Alex - the borrowed fake date who apparently will not be mine - rounds the corner.

"What about our workout?"

"Alex will do it. You have a date situation to figure out." I groan. "Thanks for nothing."

As Maggie disappears with her fiance I pull out my phone to call James. To my lack of surprise he answers on the first ring.

James : Lena what can I do for you?

This time my groan is internal

Lena : Hey James. Listen I have this gala at the office

James : Yeah tell me more

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Lena : There's this guy a work who won't leave me alone. So I need a date. A FAKE DATE.

I get up and pace making my way back to my apartment building from the park.

James : What are we talking about? Dinner? Drinks? Going home together?

Lena : Fake date . We will only pretend to date until stalker Jack gets the hint.

James : You think that until you get a taste of me.

I choke. Why? Why had your friend let it come to this?

Lena : James...

James : Don't worry Lena. I know exactly what you need.

I hear some jingling that sounds suspiciously like a belt being undone. And time to bail.

Lena : You know what? Never mind. I just realized there's someone else I can call.

James : Aw and leave me hanging like this? Well if you change your mind -

I end the call and sit down on the steps in front of my building with my head in my hands. Suddenly a heavy thud of a closing car door makes you look up. Kara Danvers rounds the hood of her car her golden locks catching in the breeze. I wave at her. she flashes her natural easygoing grin but even from the distance I can see something quite isn't right.

"Everything okay?" she pulls off her shades revealing her blue eyes.

"Just got off the phone with James. Want to tell me why he thinks he's got a date with you?"

"It's because you're an Asshat."

"Excuse me?" she laughs

"Yeah Asshat. You totally abandoned me left me high and dry. And after all the time I stood in front of you when one of your whirlwind one nighters suddenly decides she wants more? You should be ashamed of yourself." Kara nods the grin on her face growing wider with my every word.

"Right. Obviously I'm the root cause."

She leans in her lip brushing my ear (which is totally a non best friend thing to do)

"But maybe you could be a little more specific about the how, when, and where of it?"

I tuck myself under her arm and close my eyes because there's nothing better than the clean scent of her soap. Plus she's warm and I'm not a snuggler by nature. Kara pulls me tightly to her side my body relaxing into her heat.

"The date?" I open my eyes

"The gala." her brows furrows

"Gala....?"

" Yeah the one I asked you to this afternoon. I told stalker jack I have a date. Now I need a date."

"He is not actually a stalker is he?"

"No but listen he has some serious persistence issues and I need to lose him as passively as possible."

"Which includes..." Kara's fingers tighten on my hip and for a second I got distracted.

"Which includes my best friend who owes me taking me to the mixer as my fake date."

Kara pull her phone out and dials a number.

"Hey gorgeous. Can't make it Saturday. Rain check? You're perfect ,marry me. Later." She hangs up and i stare at her.

"All you had to do was to say it was serious." I gape at her

"I did. Read your texts. I think my exact words were "Kara this is serious. I'm desperate."

"Don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about. Every time you runs out of Spicy Thai Kettle Chips you swear you're having an emergency. You should have said it was James serious."

"Fine. I should have said it was James serious." Kara squeeze my hips.

"Alright so you have a date. I'm in James out. Better?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Like you said I've owed you for a while."

"Sorry I wasn't clear enough before."

"I forgive you. So, what exactly do you need me to do."

I take a breath my eyes catching his ice blue ones.

"Simple pretend you love me."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Kissing Kara

_**Lena’s point of view** _

Each day rolls into the next and before I know it, it’s Saturday. Aside form the gala this week isn’t much different than any other. Well aside from James about how much I’ll be missing him. And stalker Jack digging around for info about my date to the party. I scrunch my nose in disgust although I’m not sure what thought grosses me out more. That guy won’t let up an inch. I hope Kara and I pull this off. Time to wear some show stopping look. I decided to wear a black and grey gown and one of her bare leg was covered up just until her mid-thigh. She messaged Kara to tell her that she was ready.

A shared taxi ride later I find myself in a swanky ballroom covered in gleaming leather couches and ritzy chandeliers. Except I haven’t been able to pay attention (first because of the three piece suit Kara is wearing her hair is straight falling on her shoulders) to the surroundings not with the way my nerves are on edge. Now that I’m actually at this gala Kara is taking this way too seriously. Or at least she’s pretending to…

“Lena I’m doing my part but who’s going to believe we’re in love with you growling at me like that”

“You’re playing at-in-love with a little more panache than I care for.”

“Well it’s not my fault I’m a good actor.”

I force an affectionate-looking-smile for the crowd but Kara had better read between the lines. Instead she quirks her eyebrow suggestively and licks her lips.

“Aww, Muffin-top you know you like my special pet names for you. We’re in love. It’s what we do.”

She’s impossible. Two can play this game. Kara you’re going to regret this.

“Muffin-top?”

Her grin disappears as if she realized this could get ugly for her.

“You’re right.”

I stand on tiptoe to murmur in her ear. “It is what we do, my little Dippin’ Dot. My darling Tic-tac.

Kara swipes her hands down her face concealing a grin.

“Lena.” Kara smiles. I can’t help but smile too, but then my eyes catches on Jack cutting through the crowd. Kara’s smiles loses some wattage as she notices too. But that’s why she’s here. Catching my hand and lacing our fingers together.

“Jack good to see you again.”

“Kara. You too”

His eager eyes flick back to you. “Lena if I’d known you were just bringing a friend we could have come stag together.” I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out.

“Lena. Honey you didn’t tell anyone from work?” Kara lowers her mouth to my ear and murmurs just loud enough for stalker to hear.

“Only took us 20 years but I think we finally figured it out.” For some reason my stomach clenches. Jack looks skeptical. His cooling stare flick between us.

“You’re together?” Kara wraps her arms around me deepening her hold. I snuggle into her.

“For what is it now? Almost a month Sweetheart?”

“Yeah I think you are right Peanut. A month this Tuesday.” Kara meets my gaze with her eyes blazing a plotting half smile on her lips. I look back at Jack sighing dreamily.

“It feels like no time at all.”

“A month already? Lena I’m surprised you didn’t tell me.”

“It was new and I was nervous, But now…” I let out another breathy sigh. “It’s been amazing. Better than. Isn’t that right, Nibblet?”

Kara growls softly in my ear. “Absolutely.” My fingers close around her forearm

“Let’s get a drink. Excuse me Jack.” I follow Kara to the bar where she orders me a vodka tonic and then another when the first is finished.

“You’re a dead woman when this is over Kara.” She grins taking a sip of her own drink. “Just playing my part, Gummy bear.” Kara slides her fingers in and out between mine and I gasp- and then cover it with a fake cough. Cripes I do not need a genuine physical response rearing its ugly head while I’m faking a love affair with my BFF. Kara’s eyes light up.

“Was that a gasp, Schmoopie?”

“Maybe” The smile on her face is worth the minor embarrassment. “But listen it’s just that skin gets any action and all this is sending signals to all the wrong places.” I say gesturing to her warm hands.

She catches up my hand in her own again. “For real you had to stop or you’re going to be sorry.”

“Sorry how, pudding pot?”

“Sorry like turnabout is fair play, jelly bean.” I turn my head coyly to check that no one is heading towards here. Freeing my hand from Kara’s I bite my bottom lip and then slowly begin to trace the outer edge oh her fingers one at a time. Kara clears her throat those worn-denim eyes lifting to mine.

“Oh Lena you sure you want to play this game?”

“Well Kara are you sure?” Kara raises her eyebrows.

“You know me Babycakes. I never back down from a challenge.” I raise my glass.

“I’m sure you’ll cry before I do.” She stares a few seconds longer amusement etched deep in the lines of her face. Then she clinks her glass with mine knocking back a gulp of liquid courage.

“You asked for this.” Kara tails her fingers up my forearm and slowly carefully caresses the of my elbow. The breath leaves my lungs in a rush as tingling heat spreads from her fingertips across my skin.

“Unfair. I didn’t know we were starting already.” That summer-day smile spread across her face.

“Catch up Buttercup.”

“As you wish Cakepop.”

A few minutes later Kara’s knuckles are running lazily up and down my spine while I chat with my friends. I need to score. As a couple of guys starts debating about the game last season I turn up to Kara.

“You’ve got a bit of something on your lip.” She looks down at me. “Oh where?”

I trace my fingertips over her bottom lip. “Here.” I wet my bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. Kara’s eyes locks on my mouth her lips parting. Slowly I brush the crumb away my thumb lingering on her soft skin longer than strictly necessary. Her eyes meet mine darkening. Score.

Kara takes the next point by violating the inside of my wrist with the teasing circles from her thumb. I just need one more bold move and she is backing down for sure. Twining Kara’s tie around your finger a few times I pull her down so I can reach her ear. My lips come in soft contact with her skin.

“Just give up. I always win.” The arm around me is notably tense. I step back to watch her fold. Only instead of giving me space Kara pulls me in closer so it’s her mouth against my ear. One breath warm and wet a tremor slices through me.

“You always win because I always let you. But not tonight.” I look around the room. Just then I catch the sight of Jack across the room. He’s watching us like he doesn’t believe anything he sees. Which is ironic considering this is the most honest I’ve been in years. But whatever.

“Jesus this guy doesn’t give up does he? How bad do you want him off your back Lena?”

“I want Jack off my back pretty bad.”

“Yeah that’s what I figured. Here come with me a second.” Kara guides me over to the terrace door and I step out on the balcony. Despite some heaters it’s cold enough out there. I shiver and wraps her arms around me.

“Kara whatever you’re planning to do out here is making me nervous. You can’t threaten Jack or try to scare him away. The whole point was to be passive. If I need to be direct I’ll do it myself.” I know she hasn’t been that person in a long time but she can be very protective.

“Whatever you’re thinking you’re wrong. I’m not even going to talk to the guy.”

“Good. So what are you going to do.” Kara leans close and whispers into my ear.

“Don’t freak out.” Jack steps through the door and Kara kisses me. I decide to play along. I grasp the lapels of her suit jacket and tug her towards me gently. She responds pressing her hip bones against mine. Her strong fingers tighten on my back. Remember it’s pretend. It’s because jack is watching and Kara is supposed to be my girlfriend. But in that moment the feeling of Kara’s mouth on mine is so right. I fit against her like it’s supposed to be this way. My knees weaken. Every nerve in my body has been woken up because even this is pretend Kara is kissing me. Her lips are on mine in a soft press. But this is Kara. You are touchy feely friends of the highest order but there are lines we don’t cross. This is crossing lines we’ve spent 20 years trying to keep straight. So freak out? Yeah it’s on. A million things race through my mind.

How am I supposed to look at her hands without thinking of them like this warm on the sides of my face? How am I going to look into her eyes without seeing that last instant before they dropped to my lips? How the heck am I supposed to look at that gorgeous easy smile of her and hide that after 20 years of wondering what her kiss would taste like I want this to be longer, deeper… more real?

Kara pulls back a little. “You’re freaking out.”

“A little” Kara laughs a little her mouth curving against mine making that place deep in my heart ache with pleasure. She caresses my hair lightly and murmurs against my mouth.

“We can stop now. Let the guy believe what he will or….”

“OR?”

One word I know is trouble but is too tempting to ignore.

“Or you let me kiss you for real and you kiss me back.”

The obvious answer here is to leave it at the single kiss and let jack draw his own conclusions. That would be the safe thing.

“But Lena if you can’t handle it just say the word and we’ll end it here. Cut out and go back to your place to watch The Hangover.”

I blink up at my best friend of more than 20 years. My hardest crust and best-kept secret. I’m 98 percent sure she just threw down the gauntlet intentionally. I loop my arms around her neck and flash her a grin.

“Do you want to kiss me?” She meets my stare with the same easy confidence she brings to everything. She’s not ruffled or concerned. She’s just…Kara. Taking what opportunities life grants her. Not taking things too seriously and reminding me not to either.

“Come on you can’t tell me you’ve never wondered what it would be like. To try. Just once. “

“Sure I’ve wondered… you know what all the fuss is about.”

“Fuss?”

“Sure because girls talk and with you there are a lot of girls and well a lot of talk. And heck I mean we’ve been friends for a long time. So yeah I’ve wondered. From time to time. A little.”

Kara is nodding keeping her tone low. “And here we are with the perfect excuse. We won’t even have to worry about it being weird after. What do you say Lena?”

“One real kiss and then we’re done?”

“Yeah. One kiss and then we’re done. But it’s got to be the real deal.”

“Okay show me what the fuss is about.”

“Brace yourself, Lena”

Her eyes drink me in as her hands start a slow migrating roam through my hair across my back. She brings me into a full body contact, so warm, so solid and right there’s no choice but to melt into it.

When her mouth comes down on mine there’s nothing gentle about it. The kiss is hungry an insistent pressure so crazy right all I can do is open beneath it. Her tongue thrusts deep she groans and the pulls me impossibly closer thrusts again. My hands cupping Kara’s jaw then running over her abs. tongue sliding over and around her I don’t know how to stop.

“Jesus Lena” Kara growls against my mouth.

“It’s a damned good thing I never got a taste of that in high school or something tells me we’d have been getting married at the wrong end of your dad’s shotgun.”

That cuts through the haze of my lust bringing clarity back in an icy rush. Kara stares down at me concern in her eyes as she runs one big hand over her mouth and jaw.

“Are you okay?” I blink unsure how to answer. Kara’s fingers tighten on my shoulder.

“Think it’s time to clear out of here?”

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NICKNAMES WAS THE HARDEST PART. COMMENTS AND KUDOS WILL BE APPRECIATED


	3. Just one night

_**Lena's Point of view** _

Standing next to Kara in the elevator on the way down from the party I can barely breathe. All I can think about is her lips on mine.

"Lena, are you okay?"

Kara is looking at me with concern like everything might not actually be the way she thought it was.

"Whew." I fan myself dramatically. Trying to hide my emotions.

"I'm going to need a glass of water after that one. Nice work Kara. You know how picky I am but that was some grade - A technique."

"This surprises you? Please."

And like that they're good again

"And I'm sure Stalker got the hint." Kara drops her arm to its usual position around my back only instead of falling into its usual innocuous position it drifts lower her fingertips grazing a teasing trail down my arm and firing up every nerve along the way.

"Kara!"

My breath rushes out head cracking around to where Kara has gone still.

"Accident." She shoves her fingers through her hair and then looks at me guiltily.

"Okay so the kiss was maybe better than I'd been expecting. And evidence would suggest its residual effect is lasting a few minutes longer that I guessed." I narrow my eyes at her.

"You thought I'd be a bad kisser?"

"NO! Hell no. Lena. But like you said I've kissed my fair share of women...." I gave her a flat look.

"Fine my share and Alex's share too but what I was getting at is, you stand out. It was a really good kiss. So good, it scrambled a few signals upstairs. So when I reached for you like I always do, instead of going buddy-buddy it went.... not so buddy." The elevator announces the arrival at the lobby. I breeze past Kara.

"And this after 'brace yourself'?"

She coughs a snort laugh. "I knew I was going to pay for that." I laugh, crossing the lobby on the thrill of Kara thinking I'm a good kisser. Only then Stalker Jack moves into my peripheral vision. I lean into Kara. She catches me by the arm and spins back into her hold, stealing another kiss like its her to take. I melt into her, opening my mouth beneath her. Bur despite the lack of tongue, it burns at least as hot as the last one.

It's not real, it's just for show. Just enjoy it. I decided to keep my feelings in check. As Kara draws away I lean forward and catch her bottom lip with my teeth earning a groan of approval from her. So much for keeping the feelings in check. As I turn away I see Kara's eyes flare with genuine heat. She pulls me into her keeping my body close, her front to my back. There are a couple groups ahead of us for the cab, so Kara tells the doorman and pulls me to a quiet corner. She mummers against my neck.

"He could still be watching"

"He could." My agreement is breathless and I reach back to shift my fingers through her hair. Kara sets her mouth to that stretch of skin just beneath my ear that has never been more sensitive.

"Oh my god, you're good at that." She smiles lazily against my neck.

"We want it to look legit, right?"

"Yes. This is our window to really show him. We should make the most of it."

"Are you sure? Because if we were really going to sell it, Lena I'm going to make you blush. Get you to tell me what color panties you're wearing under this dress - the lacy dark blue ones, I'm betting? I'd ask you when I put my mouth here-" She presses an open- mouthed kiss beneath my ear, drawing against the tender spot with lightest suction. "- if it makes those panties wet." I tried to hide my blush from her but despite my thoughts flush rises to my cheeks.

"Jesus, Lena that bush is going to be the end of me." I bite my lip and make a snap decision. "Then you probably don't want to know about the state of my panties." It's a challenge. A dare. A bold leap from the harmless games of flirtation we've played upstairs. She tenses, her slow-roaming hand stilling over my hip. When she speaks, her voice is low, rough. Nothing is easy about it.

"Tell me."

"You're right. I'm wearing the midnight blue." It's a lacy set she found in my laundry within days of me buying them. A set she made all sorts of teasing, appreciative noises about, just to get a rise out of me. "And add far as for them being wet?" 'Wet' is an understatement. I've been wet since that first, chaste kiss on the terrace. Now, with Kara barely breathing behind me, her fingers balling into the fabric of my dress.

"I don't thing I'll ever be able to wear them again." I shift my buddy against her sinuously.

"After tonight... I think they are ruined." Not that I care. They're happily sacrificed at the altar of fantasies-come-to-life. I wait for the biting comeback. For Kara to say anything. Do something.

"Get in the car, Lena" I blink fir a second before I notice the doorman standing beside a cab outside, waving us in.

Through the doors Kara slides into the can next to me and closes the door. The air is still. Heavy with all the things we've been saying to each other. Kara's hand ball into fists, only to flex open when, with a curse, she shakes them out in front of her.

"Kara?" Her eyes are closed and she lets out a coarse laugh the likes of which I've never heard from her before. She turns to me, darkened eyes running over my face, and pulls me across her lap.

We just looked at each other. We knew what we both wanted. We met halfway into a deep, hot kiss. Kara's hands wrapped around my waist. Her tongue plunges into my mouth, and my body melts. Every nerve in my body lights on fire. Kara's soft lips take mine possessively. My fingers in her hair. The thin fabric of my dress over my breasts does a little too slave the heat of her chest pressing against mine. My tongue tangles with hers twirling, sweeping, begging for more. She kisses me harder, deeper, longer until the driver clears his throat loudly. (Son of a cock blocker)

"Oops"

"Let's not get tossed in the slammer for public lewdness." Kara says laughing. We both straighten in our seats... Counting the blocks until we make it home. Ten blocks to go and Kara's fingers are playing at the hem of my dress, inching it incrementally higher.

"Kara". Five blocks, and her lips are back at my ear, her breath coming warm and humid.

"Your panties are not going to survive this night." Two blocks and I run my palm up the heavy muscle of Kara's thigh until she catches my wrist in a gentle grip. Our eyes meet. Flames were rising in both of our eyes. One block more and the heat inside me demands me to climb over Kara so I'm seated curbside and ready to dash. Half a block and Kara is groaning, hands at either side of my ass. And holy moly the feel of that stiff length pressed against my ass it's consuming my mind.

The cab stops in front of the apartment we've both called home since my brother Lex bought it six years ago. Kara is practically throwing bills at the driver as I bolt for the front door and unlock it. She catches up to me, lifting me off my feet to carry me inside, laughing.

We barely make it across the foyer before Kara sets me back on the stairs and pins me to the wall. Her mouth crashes down on mine with the kind of greedy hunger that surpasses my every fantasy. Another hard kiss and deep, plundering thrust of her tongue and I moan. I scramble for the sides of my dress and whip it over my head. Kara pauses eyes raking over me before shaking her head with an bewildered expression that would have been adorable if it weren't so mercilessly hot.

"Gorgeous"

Kara's breath against my ear. But to be outdone, my hands are everywhere, until I can get to the button at her neck. She grips the back of my thighs, kneading the curve of my ass, the sliding up as she rocks me again from the front. I started panting, blood firing through the veins, waking ever inch of me.

"So wet." She presses the length of her fingers against my clit that is achy for her.

"The panties Lena. They've got to go."

"Kara. Do it." Kara growls low and sexy in my ear. I shudder and press against her hand.

"Kara. I want you." Kara groans and slides her hand between my skin and the delicate lace.

"Is this okay?" I nod, hips rocking against her hands.

"Kara" I moan.

"Lena. Which apartment?" Her eyes slant over to her door, and mine follows. I can't help but think that how many women have seen the other side? Even though this is a one night stand, I don't want to be the one of the masses. Kara kisses my forehead, as if to tell me that this isn't the same thing. We practically live at the my apartment. It's where we cook meals, spend the free hours of my morning and evening together. Heck, she helped me pick out nearly every piece of furniture in the place.

"My bed seriously doesn't see enough action. Upstairs?" She reaches down until she has the back of my thighs in a hold and hoists me up. Legs locked around her, I laugh nuzzling into her neck past her shirt collar as she takes the stairs two at a time. She slows to a stop.

"Your dress and -"

"Later" I tighten my legs around her.

"I need you."

"You're going to kill me."

Rubbing myself against her, I sigh.

"Would it be such a bad way to go?"

"Hell no."

At my door, she sets me down letting me lean against the wall as she holds my wrist my head. She presses a thigh between my legs, kissing me while she uses her key to let us in both. I back into the apartment leading her past the overflowing shelves she installed, past the kitchen she build and into the bedroom. Slowly I slip the vest from her. Work the buttons down her shirt and push it over her shoulder letting it drop. Her upper body is sculpted from years of working out. My hands spread over her bare chest, revealing in the feel of her soft breasts. She catches my wrist, pressing her hips against mine. She steals another kiss, slowly this time, sweet heart melting from her mouth to mine. I groan and trail my fingers over her abs.

"Lena.." Then eyes locked with her, I undo her belt and slide my palm over the front of her pants.

"Fuck" I meet her eyes, where something wild has snapped. As my kneed hit the bed Kara hovers over me kissing me hard.

"Lena, God I want you so bad." My hand peer up at her, from her cheek, up to her hair, and then down her chest and stomach. One flick and I have her pants undone.

"You know where the condoms are."

She moves to the nightstand to get the condoms as I make short work of my own clothes.

"Hurry."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys for updating late. Just busy with the online exams. And again sorry for leaving you without the actual smut. Next chapter I promise. I will try to update next week if possible. Please leave kudos and comments. Enjoy


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both face their feeling after the sex

_**Third person's Point of view** _

Lena's confident there's nothing sexier than Kara rolling on a condom. Oh god she is big. And ready. And climbing between Lena's legs, which upon further consideration is actually the sexiest thing on the planet.

"You sure about this Lena?"

"Yes I'm sure. Are you?" And that grin, okay, for real this time that is the sexiest thing on the planet.

As she takes one of Lena's nipples in her mouth and sucks it, Kara's cock brushes through Lena's center as shes cry out her hips rising up in need. Snaking a hand between Lena's legs, Kara rubs her clit. She presses a finger inside, stroking Lena that leaves her gasping. Then Kara adds two more fingers and Lena loses it.

The pressure is too good, and Lena's thundering toward the edge already.

"Kara, I'm going to - you're making me -"

Then those probing fingers are gone, replaced by the blunt head of her cock firm against Lena's opening. Pressing it thick and wide. Hard. Lena lift her hips toward her, taking another inch of her cock, and then closed her eyes at the feeling. Kara groans and presses into her. It's different from her fingers more intense. At the pressure fills Lena, it stretches her everywhere at once. It's nothing she has ever felt before. It leaves her gasping for breath, crying out as pleasure builds with each new inch. And then she's there. Deep inside. Heaven.

"Jesus, Lena. You're so tight. So good." Eyes locked together, Kara pulls back to nearly the head and then pushes back again hard. Lena's lips part soundlessly as the wet friction against her overtaxed nerves threaten to push her beyond the limit. Another hard thrust and Lena's nails scratching Kara's back leaving red marks, her legs wrapped around Kara's waist pushing her deeper. Kara sneaks a hand between them drawing circles on Lena's clit.

"Fuck."

"You ready to come for me Lena?"

Lena nods, words beyond her. Kara rocks her hips faster gripping the headboard of the bed moaning Lena's name as her thrust got faster and faster.

Kara found Lena's hands and peeled her away from her back lacing their fingers tightly. She pinned her hands against the bed hiding her face in Lena's neck leaving open mouth kisses.

They both were close to their climax. As Kara reached that sweet spot inside Lena's they both climaxed together. Kara filling the condom and Lena around Kara's dick. Sweat breaks out on Kara's back as she released Lena's hand.

As Kara pulls out of Lena, they're both still, the only movement the rise and fall of their chest staring into each other's eyes.

Now the pressure building inside Lena isn't between her legs. It's in her heart. The betraying organ. It threatens to burst with words she can't say, emotions she shouldn't have, and tears she never let Kara see. Even now, they're too close to the surface for the way Kara is searching for her eyes. So she did what she always do wear a mask to hide her emotions.

"God that was amazing. I needed that." Kara's eyebrows shoot up. Lena can't tell what she's thinking but she looks confused.

"Yeah, Lena, me too. Care if I shower?"

"Shower downstairs. I'll shower up here, and we'll meet on the couch in 20. Oh, and bring snacks. Good ones."

Kara laughs and gets up, pulling up her pants.

"You got it." When Lena hears the apartment door close, she gets up snatching her robe as she walk into the bathroom. She slump back against the door, sliding to the floor to hug her knees. She's been her before. Giving herself five minutes to cry her heart out before the puts on her game face. The face that didn't care which Barbie doll Kara spent her night with at high school or that late night under the star - swept sky before she left for college after staring into her eyes for an eternity as she pulled Lena into a hug and told her that she would miss her.

She wipes her eyes pushes up to her feet straighten her shoulders. Decide to take the shower.

20 minutes later, Kara returns freshly showered with Lena's dress from the gala in her hand.

"Hey Lena. I think I'm going to turn in. It's late and we have breakfast in the morning, remember?"

"I totally forgot." She take the dress from her hands.

"Thanks. See you in the morning then?" Lena smiles brightly. Kara returns the smile.

"Definitely." When Lena close the door this time, she rests her forehead against it and sigh.

In the morning she walks in the diner feeling significantly better. She slides in one of the booth and Maggie slides in next to her.

"So how'd it go last night?" Kara sits on her other side her glass juice halfway to her mouth when she sets it down, making Lena's heart skip.

"I think last night went pretty great. I was happy with the outcome. What about your, Lena? Satisfied?" The corner of Lena's mouth tugs up.

"Sure, how about you?"

"Completely satisfied. I think Stalker Jack got the idea by the end of the evening, too." She takes a sip of her juice.

"Was it hard for you?" Kara snorts, and the orange juice almost sprays out her nose.

"Piece of cake, actually. Turned out to be a good time, too. Gotta say, I'm glad I went" The others, Alex, Lex and James pile into the booth, grabbing up menus and nodding to the server for coffees.

"So what do you do now? Pretend to be dating for the rest of your career? Kara going to start checking the grocery store for Jack before she propositions the frozen - food stock girl?" Maggie asks casually reading the menu, but Lena's breath catches. Not because she's anticipating having to do this again but because she thinks how much time before Kara sleeps with someone else?

"Shoot, what's fast? I have to get over to the station." A bit of hurt and anger flashes in Lena's face and before she think she says.

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that."

"Of what, fast breakfast options?"

"No, I meant... We'll have to be careful, about Jack." Kara clears her throat.

"About that. Figure I'll lay low on the dating thing for the few weeks. Then if Jack's path crosses with ours, it won't be while I've got someone who's not Lena sitting on my lap."

The table falls silent. Lena almost choke.

"What?" Lex stares at Kara and then shifts his focus back to Lena, his look the overly protective glare of a pissed - off brother.

"Just exactly how serious is this problem with this guy, Lena?" Maggie reaches for Lena's hand.

"Do me and Alex need to file a report for this?" Lena's caught between laughing and crying, the first because their friends think Kara is a hopeless horny idiot and the second because she just told her that she's not just one in a meaningless stream of hookups.

"No, it's fine. It'll be fine. Thank you Kara."

"Well, on that note. I have to get over to the station. Babe, can you bring me my food?"

"Of course honey." Maggie slides out of the booth, giving her and Kara more space. Lena stay where she is, thigh pressed tight against Kara's and sho does Kara. They eat their breakfast, laughing and teasing, all the while Kara's heat warming her.

"Gotta head out guys. Taking this over to Maggie."

"Me too. Hot date." James says and Lena snort.

"Right."

"We still on to meet at your place Lena? We have a party plan to discuss for Maggie and Alex."

"Yup" As Alex gave Kara a hug. Lex gave Lena one. And all three of them head out. They both sat back but this time Lena across from Kara eating her breakfast.

"Lena." Kara says and Lena freezes. She looks up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew... Everything's okay."

"Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Kara. Come on" Lena smiles. Kara holds her gaze with her blues ones, concern and care and - a lit but of heat? - shining from the depths.

"Okay sure. Also I meant what I said."

"About what?" Kara's hand covers Lena's, bringing back instant flashes of last night encounter.

"You're not a random one - night stand. What we did - it meant something to me."

"Thanks Kara. Have to get into the office. I'll see you later at the apartment?"

"Yeah. See you there."

Lena takes a cab over to the office, where her assistant immediately hands her the phone.

Lena : hello?

Drew : hello Lena. It's Drew Mitchell.

Drew is the driving force behind the San Diego office, and after she spent three months working there, he keeps calling.

Lena : hi Drew. What's up?

Drew : I have a big case coming up here, and I could use your help on it.

Lena : When and for how long? Same as usual?

Drew : Not quite. Maybe six months, if you have them. Maybe a year. Have you ever thought about transferring?

Lena sigh. Drew is one of those high - powered types of who doesn't take no for an answer. Professionally speaking.

Lena : That's not in the cards right now. I'm sorry.

Drew : I thought you'd say that. I'll always call you first though, Lena. You're the best and we want the best out here.

Lena : Thanks. I appreciate that.

She hangs up. She spend the day working a case she have been at for a couple of months, and it's a welcome distraction. But the problem is everyone wants to talk about her shiny new relationship and she does not.

By the time she gets home at the end of the day, she's ready to relax but she walks into her apartment to chaos. Kara meets her eyes over James head.

"Lena! Thank god. Want some wine?"

"Sure let me just change first." In her room she toss her bag on the bed and set her laptop aside. She strip out of her work clothes and open the dresser. She wears a green, elegant sweater with one side hanging off her shoulder color matching with her eyes and a black jeans.

In the living room they're having a debate about going to a..... Strip club? For the bachelorette party.

"I'm just saying, with each one of you idiots who falls, there's one less opportunity for hella good time." James says with a fake sad look. Lena plop on the couch next to Kara and she hands her a glass of wine.

"You make it sound like we're dropping like flies. Last count, Alex's the only one getting hitched." Kara laughs.

"Not true. I've got four weddings this year. Jess my assistant I marrying some guy I have never met. Second Leah and Nick are tying the knot in June. Rayne is marrying his high school sweetheart, Josie that makes three. Alex and Maggie makes four." Lex nods trying to fight a smile.

"And then there's Kara and Lena right." Kara raises a brow but Lena's neck snaps toward Lex so hard that her neck hurts. She tries to play it cool, laughingly say "Totally, Me and Kara makes it five."

"It's going to be a spring wedding" Kara laughs.

"Lots of roses."

"I was thinking daisies my love." Lex laughs.

"I was just thinking about poor Kara here, and how I turned her down when she asked for Lena's hand" Lex cocks his head.

"Now that you two kids are all crazy in love, it's time we had that talk again, right?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am with the new chapter and finally the smut. If something needs to be add or to be changed or any of my mistakes please do tell me in the comments. And kudos will be appreciated. Enjoy


	5. Distraction

_**Third person's point of view.** _

After one breathless second, Lena force her heart to slow down it's rapid pace. She knows that Kara has no plan to marry her or anybody else for that matter.

"This is the first time I've heard of it. I'm guessing we're talking our ten - and - under years?" Lena says.

"Yeah. I think maybe the second summer after we met Kara. This girl takes me aside one afternoon and says she's been thinking about it, and maybe she should marry Lena." Lex says not able to control his laughter.

"So you were nine? What in the world could you have been thinking at that age Kara?" Alex asks Kara with a smirk on her face.

Kara wraps her arm around Lena and with one finger, lifts her chin, bringing Lena's eyes to hers.

"I admit it. I had plans to use you to get to your mom. And I figured I'd better stake my claim early. I'm not proud." Lena can't blame Kara, Kieran was a good mother the best mother she could ask for same for her father. They also consider Kara as her own daughter after the death of her parents. Until eight years ago Lena's both parents died in a car accident.

"Ah, Kara. You never needed to marry me. My parents loved you as their own."

"Yeah, I know they did." Her smile is bittersweet.

"Your mother had the biggest heart of anyone I ever met."

"I bet she was in on your plans wasn't she?"

"Oh, yes. Telling me about all the perks Lena's future husband or wife would receive. Like her unlimited pancakes and the biggest piece from her chocolate pie. I'm telling you I was in - until your douche brother told me to forget it."

"Douche? I was 10! Protecting my sister from someone who only wanted her for our mom."

"Alright, so douche might be too much. Dick? Jerk? Sister - hoarding dweeb?"

"Ah, come on. I shared. After all these years, she's as much your sister as she is mine." (Ah! Please don't kill me for this.) Kara and Lena make eye contact. Sisters don't fuck each other. Kara gives her a knowing smile, and then shoot a tight - lipped look at Lex, like she wants to set him straight. It's like Kara was going to say something but James interrupted.

"Hey, Kara! What's your schedule looking like coming up? Cause I was thinking of putting a bar into my living room like you built for Lena. What do you think?"

"James. You are on rent. I can't built anything at your place."

"Lena's on rent."

"Yeah, but she rents from her brother, who gave her free rein to modify anything she likes. Your landlord probably doesn't feel the same way about you." Lena listen to Kara and James about all the things they could change in James's apartment if her was allowed. But really, it's eating her that Lex said that, that Kara thinks of her like a sister would. Because she doesn't.

"You guys ready to head out? The band's going on in less than an hour." Alex brings Lena out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Let me just change my clothes." She dash off to her room and opens her dresser. She decided to wear a dark blue dress. (Like she did in the Reign episode).

The club is dark, the band is loud, and the beat just exactly the right kind of hip - loosening groove she need. Maggie is dancing with Alex in that nobody- but us - here - kind of way only certain couples can achieve. Lex is off for a drink. James had somehow infiltrated a circle of girls and well at least one didn't seem to mind. And then there's Kara.

She stationed herself behind Lena somehow maintaining six inches of space between them in the packed club.

"Are we going to dance or what?" To answer her question Kara takes her hand and spins her around once.

"We are dancing!"

"I thought we could dance a little closer if you know what I mean." Kara's eyes glitter at Lena through the flashing lights.

"You want that?"

"Yes." In an instant, her hands slides around the front of her hips. She whispers in her ear.

"How close?" Lena gasps.

"This is good. But closer is better." She grins and spins her away again. Lena moves with the music, holding a beer because it's the only thing keeping her from throwing arms around Kara's neck. Kara shifts around her responding to her moments. Her hands barely grazing Lena. Still she won't come closer.

Kara's hands fall on her hips and even though she's still six devastating inches away Lena's body lights up.'

" You know I'm pretty sure Stalker Jack isn't in the club. You can make the rounds unless something is keeping you here." Kara spins her around once again, her hands sliding across her lower back, sizzling her nerves.

"I told you I wasn't making rounds for a while."

"So what, we're just gonna keep doing this?" The air between them grows hotter.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing" Lena looks into her eyes a million question marks between them. Kara wipes her forehead.

"I'm actually a little ragged. I'm gonna hit the bar. Want anything?"

"Yeah, another beer."

"No problem." Kara might be running away but there's something different about the way she is looking at Lena tonight. Each extra moment she holds her gaze. Each extra moment she stays by her side. It's different. To get the thought out of her mind she throws herself into dancing and soon she's attracting attention. Male attention.

Eventually Maggie comes and drags her away joining the others at the bar. Of course she puts her next to Kara. But James slides between them and as soon as he does Kara turns away.

"You gotta lay off the booze Lena."

"James you might be right."

"No ' might ' about it, Lena. You've got an oddly available look about you. Even when you're looking at me." Kara's eyes darts to Lena's when he says that. Lena smiles and shake her hair out, looking back at James.

"Time to belly up the water trough before I have to make Kara carry your pert ass home."

"Alright, alright" James passes a bottle of water and she accepts it.

"Thank you." Pouring the cool liquid back, she feel it evaporate on her tongue when Kara pushes back from the bar. She stretches arms out to the side and then rubs her hands together. And Lena was sure that Kara is the hottest women she has ever seen.

This is the thought in her head as she head home, change her clothes and power up her PC to order some relief.

As it loads up the page she bookmarked last night she grabs herself another glass of water. James might be annoying but he was right about Lena, she had too much to drink.

Finally the page loads. The purpose of this was to not to think about Kara. She's not a prude and she has used sex toys in the past. But it's always been a simple vibrator.

She looks at the options. There's one shaped like a butterfly, with clit simulating antenna. The cursor hovers over the buy button. She adds it to her cart. Then, there's another with spiraling ridges that promise maximum pleasure. Her eyes widen. She adds it to her cart again. And there's another that doesn't do penetration at all, but swears it will deliver the most intense orgasm ever. And added to the cart.

She stares at dozen of tabs she have open, all toys waiting to be purchased and delivered to her door.

There's only one problem with this. She's buying them to get rid of her Kara fantasies. But now all she can of is her, using these toys on her. She puts her head in her hands. She adds some more toys to her cart. Without hesitation she completes the order.

Everything is going to be okay. I'm going take care of these fantasies and everything will go back to normal. This story she has been telling herself.

She decides to cook something for a distraction. She moves to the kitchen and grab a boxed cake mix out of the cabinet. She takes the extra cocoa powder off the rack. While the oven pre-heat, she start mixing the batter. Remembering how Kara practically made this whole kitchen. She stir it together and add a bag of chocolate chips for good measure. When the oven finishes pre - heating, she stick the pan inside. 30 minutes to the perfect distraction. She plops down on the chair to wait, paging through a magazine. She find herself mentally comparing each female model on the page to Kara, and find them lacking.

"Damn it. Why is this entire world out to get me?" The buzzing of her phone caught her attention. Just a glance at the name on the screen causes her insides to clench. And that before she even reads the message.

Kara : You up?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. A/N

Sorry guys I know I haven't updated anything for two months. Don't worry I'm not going to leave anyone hanging. It's just I'm really busy with my classes and my exams. Online classes are a real pain in my ass. I just really want to throw my laptop into a hell hole cause of these classes. I'll be back guys. Until then, stay safe, stay happy. BYE!!!!!!!  
-Ellen


	7. Ground rules

Lena’s next day drags on in an unproductive mixture of exhaustion and distraction. Kara’s timing was the worst last night. She just stirred up even more fantasies, and all he wanted to do was talk! Lena literally daydreamed through two meetings and a client call, but everything is going to be worth it. Because, finally, her toys are out for delivery. Just what she needed to get those ridiculous thoughts out of her mind according to her.

She pushes through the turnstile with hip-cracking speed and rush up the street to her building. She has to get home in time. She checks her phone. Deliveries are usually between 3:30 and 5 PM, and now it’s 3:47.

She rounds the corner, and as if it heard her thoughts, the truck is already in front of her building.

**_Shit_ **

And there’s Kara, chatting it up with the delivery guy, a brown box tucked under her arm.

“That’s my package! Kara!” No good. Some idiot is revving his bike, and Kara doesn’t even look up. She hands back the electronic signing pad to the deliver guy. **_Calm down Lena, maybe I can just go and snatch the box before.._**

**_Shit_ **

Kara pulls out that folding knife tool she always has on her **. _Who the fuck told her to keep that fucking thing all the time with her._** Lena pump her legs harder, spurring herself down the sidewalk like a pro runner. When she reaches there, she’s gasping for her breath.

“Kara… package… mine…” Kara gives her a funny look.

“Are you okay?” Lena reach out for the box.

“Yeah just her to get my package.”

“Uh, Lena? This one’s mine. Yours are behind me.”

She looks back. There are two medium-sized boxes and another a little bigger than the box in Kara’s hand. Longer. **_All that running for nothing._**

“Oh, right. Of course.”

“What is all this stuff?” Kara asks clearly shocked.

“Kara, Uh I can’t tell you they are presents.” **_Nice save Lena_** _._ Kara’s eyes go wide, and the all that river-washed blue cranks down to the boxes in question.

“Presents for whom?”

“You. Duh. So back off.” Usually Kara is the one receiving all the deliveries. When she gets bored at night, she gets an itchy trigger finger on the “As Seen On TV” offerings. And usually Lena’s the lucky recipient. So Kara’s great at giving gifts, but getting them? That’s when Lena realize her mistake.

“Kara, no!” She has the awkward stack balanced in her arms and is halfway to the front door before Lena can even react. She bolts after her ** _. What is going on with me today? A fucking marathon_** _._

“Wait! Kara!” **_Why doesn't she ever listen to me. Dammit_** _!_ Lena chase after her up the stairs, but she’s way ahead.

“Don’t open those!” She pushes her own front door and –

Too Late

Inside the apartment, Kara stands at the bar with three open boxes, an avalanche of popcorn stuffing around her feet.

“So I’m guessing the sex toys aren’t for me then.”

“Kara!” She’s standing there, looking at a pile of Lena’s private, self-gratifying toys, acting like this is all a joke. Lena feel the blush start to crawl up her neck.

“What the heck, Kara?” She doesn’t even say anything. Her eyes travel between each toy, as if she’s trying to parse out exactly what each one does.

“Kara! Stop looking!” A look of understanding and remorse washes across her face, and she takes a step towards Lena.

“Hey, Lena, I’m sorry.” Shirt stretching over her broad shoulders, Kara raises her arms out towards Lena.

“C’mere?” Kara steps out from behind the bar and pulls Lena into her side. Lena hides her face against her chest.

“Look, it’s not a big deal, Kara.”

“Ugh.”

“I mean, it’s kind of a…. large purchase.” There’s laughter in her voice, and Lena scow up at her.

“But I’m not going to tease you or anything.” She tucks a piece of hair behind Lena’s ear, her skin tingling where she touches her. Kara looks more concerned about upsetting her than the contents of the boxes.

“This is why I can’t ever have anything private in my life.”

“What are you talking about?” Lena pulls away.

“I’m talking about you being into everything, every part of my life. Every corner of my home. Can’t I have a few secrets I don’t have to worry about you shining your spotlight on?” Lena’s angry like really angry. Kara’s fingers are still resting on the small of her back, and Lena’s torn between moving away or moving closer.

“Lena talk to me. Where is this coming from?” This is really frustrating for her. She thought everything would go back to exactly the way it was. Did the mess everything up for one night? Lena sighs.

“It’s not you.”

“Then what is it?” Overwhelmed, she covers her face with her hands and turn away from Kara.

“It’s what happened, Kara”

“It was stupid, Lena. I’m sorry. But it doesn’t have to be a big deal. We can work through this.” Kara’s not understanding what Lena was trying to say. She turns back to her.

“Of course we’ll get through it. I’m just.. I’m wound too tight. You know I’m not like you, with casual company. I guess it had been a while. Long enough that one night wasn’t – it just – it’s that, I’m ready to burst. Like what we did was just enough to make mw want more. I’ve been going crazy.” Kara blinks, and her next words are slow, careful and measured.

“So if I have this right, you pulling away from me isn’t because I wen and fucked everything up bu taking you to bed?”

“It’s because you need more than that, and you’re embarrassed for me to see you taking matter into your own hands. So to speak.” Lena laugh and shake her head

“Why would you think things were effed up with us?”

“Is that how you feel, too?” Kara laughs too, sounding relieved.

“How I feel is maybe our mutual problem is after all 20 years of close proximity, we thought one night would be enough.” Lena can’t be hearing her right. She can’t mean she wants more than friendship…can she? That she wants it all?

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Kara’s hands coast back to her hips, looking into each other eyes.

“I mean, I thought one kiss would be enough. But all the things I keep thinking about…”

“It’s like every wayward thought I’ve had since 16 is suddenly asking for a chance to become more than a fantasy.”

“16, Kara?” she cocks her head to the side, offering a single-shouldered shrug to match her half smile.

“I know. And I’m not proud of it. But you were there all the time. Since I came out. I mean, I didn’t want to look. It’s never been like that between us, but you’re beautiful.. and every now and then something would happen.”

“Something?”

“Something like, I’d see you pulling your hair up when you had on that red bikini with the little ruffle. Or when you were lying on your bed doing homework, going to town on one of those Sour Apple Blow Pops you loved.” Kara looks at the ceiling and then back at her.

“That rainstorm.” Kara blushes. Lena’s heart hammers in her chest. She remember exactly what day she was talking about.

They were 16 and out in the woods, in that tree fort they made. There was a clap of thunder. When the sky opened up in a downpour, Kara tried to pull Lena towards the house, but she didn’t want to go back yet. They got soaked. Kara threw Lena over her shoulder. She loved how easily she carried her. How warm Kara felt through their drenched clothes. And when they were out of the rain, the way Kara watched her as she let Lena slide down her body. How she kept her hands on Lena’s back until she was steady, and the way she brushed Lena’s hair out of her eyes. Lena thought Kara was going to kiss her, but she pulled away.

But if that’s how she really felt back then why didn’t she tell her?

“Why, Kara? Why didn’t you say anything? I didn’t think-. Kara’s hands grip her hips more tightly. She lowers her mouth to Lena’s, so she feels her breath on her own lips.

“I never wanted you to think it. I didn’t want you to know.”

“Why not?” Her fingers tighten the fabric at her waist, around her ass, across her thighs.

“Because it’s not like that with us. I knew better. I knew you deserved better than me treating you like every other girl I backed up against the wall.” Lena can barely hear over the blood rushing in her ears, but there’s one thing she can’t rush past.

**_It’s not like that with us._ **

“What’s different is we’re adults with compatible needs, a friendship we’d never risk turning into something it isn’t… and a proven record of success when it comes to making each other moan.” Kara’s eyes meet Lena’s their playful glint and sexy promise becoming an anchor Lena cling to.

“Oh” If Lena is better in anything other than her job is hiding her emotions. She puts a mask around her face hiding her real self from the world.

“Kara, we said just once.” It hurts to say, because for one minute, she let herself believe. For one minute, the potential of everything she ever wanted was too tempting to resist. Now it hurts to breathe. Kara brushes her lips against her ear.

“We did.” But then those soft hands are smoothing over her hips again, sliding around her thighs, crisscrossing over her belly. Pulling Lena in close and tight so her front is hot and solid against Lena’s back. Her breath tickles Lena’s neck.

“But that was before we realized once wasn’t going to be enough.” Kara says with a cocky grin.

“Says who?” Lena keeps her voice light, even though her chest hurst.

“Says the three boxes of sex toys you ordered to keep your mind off me.” Lena shudder, her body quivering under the implication of what might happen if she gives Kara the green light.

“I admit it, Lena. I’ve collected a few unfulfilled fantasies over the years, and since I finally had you all I can think about is playing them out. Haven’t you fantasized, even a little?” If only Kara knew how much Lena has fantasized about her.

Her teeth close around the firm shell of Lena’s ear and she let out a needy moan as her knees go loose. “We could give in.” One hand snakes down to play with the hem of Lena’s skirt, the other at the bottom swell of her breast.

“We could get this out of our system once and all.”

“If only” Kara stills, the arms around Lena tightening.

“You don’t think I can satisfy your fantasies?”

“No, that’s not it.” Kara’s fingers skim over the layers of her clothes until she finds her nipple. She teases, back and forth, each pass tightening the straining bud shooting sensation through her center until it spills through her core. Kara works her other hand beneath Lena’s skirt. Fingers fanned across her inner thigh, she coaxes her stance wider.

“Then what is it.” Lena blinks. This looks so good but it's so fast she thinks this is a mistake. She want so much more than sex more days then it will take for exercise High school Demons.

“What?” Kara nuzzles her face into Lena's neck and Lena eyes drift shut. She turned to face her.

“It's just that my fantasies… there are more than one or two.” Kara shudders.

“How many more?” Kara slides her fingers into Lena’s panties as she rock her hips into her hand. Into her touch. Into her.

“I don't know I can think like this.” Lena's breath is coming rough, her words seems weak, as Kara teases her most sensitive spots. Lena head back against Kara's chest. “

“Please Kara, more.” Lena spreads her legs for her, Kara’s eyes darken, and she wets her lips with her tongue.

“More?” She eases a singe finger inside Lena, working it in and out as she uses the heel og her palm to rub her.

“Or more like this?” Kara slides another finger.

“Kara. Yes.” Lena’s hips buck as Kara strokes her, in and out, again and again. Finally she reaches deep curling her fingers and stroking over her favorite hidden spot inside. Lena cry out, her legs losing strength as waves of pleasure carry her over the edge. And then she’s panting in Kara’s arms. Kara grins but at the same time she looks concerned.

“You okay? You know, any time you want to stop, to just go back to being friends, we can.” Lena strips off her clothes leaving herself in just red lacy bra and panties.

“I don’t want to stop.” Lena walks to the couch with her and pushes her gently into the seat, and then climb onto her lap.

“Okay. I’m convinced.”

“You sure? because if you’re not, I’d be happy to try again. Give it another go.”

“No, I’m sold.”

“Alright so let's have it. What's the first fantasy?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm living out my most recent right now. Because I have been wishing nonstop that we could do this again." As she spread her knees and sink into the cushions, she can feel Kara's hard-on through her jeans. Kara catches Lena's hips, stilling her movements and then brings her hand to Lena's waist, then her ribs and then her face.

"So how are you going to do this, Lena? Because right now I want to do sink into that tight little body of yours." Lena's breath catches and she brush a thumb across Kara's bottom lip wanting more than anything to kiss her.

"Rules. We need some ground rules."

"Rules are a good idea.” Kara rocks her hips, pressing her length into exactly the right spot.

“What are you going to give me? How many fantasies?” Lena gasp.

“Sure, put it on me to number up with the fantasies.” Lena rotate her hips on top of Kara slowly.

“What? You don’t want to tell?” Kara smirks.

“Do you?” Lena smirks back. **_This is a dangerous game they both are playing._**

“No, maybe not.”

“So what do we do? Keep it to tonight?” Lena says, hoping the disappointment doesn’t show on her face.

“Not a chance. Not when I can feel how hot and wet you are through my jeans. How about this?”

“We take turns. I’ll give you one of my fantasies, then you give me one of yours.”

“For how long?” Kara smiles again, kissing Lena’s cheek.

“Until one of us runs out. And I’m kind of hoping that isn’t too fast.” Lena then unclasp her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulder, tossing it aside.

“So, what do you want Kara? Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back. Please give your thoughts.  
> BTW my twitter handle is @babutajanvi


	8. A deal struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sentences in bold and Italic are Lena's thoughts.

_**Third person's point of view** _

Lena stare at a bridal magazine at the dress shop, pointedly ignoring Maggie’s gaze. It’s only been a few days since Lena and Kara started down this new path but Maggie can never know. Ever.

Lena flip the page and hold it up for Maggie to see.

“I like my bridesmaid dress better. They’re similar, but that tuck thing? Looks silly.” Maggie’s eyes narrow, but she’s not looking at the magazine. Her scrutiny is like an itch that makes Lena want to squirm and wiggle away.

But if there's anything Lena know how to do, it's deceive. And while she doesn't like lying to Maggie about anything. But she is confident in her decision to keep her feelings about private. It's not just her friendship with Kara she's protecting. It’s Kara’s relationship with Lex, their friends and their parents too. It was mostly just Kara and Alex, their parents died a long time ago. There are not many people she trusts or cares about.

“What’s up with you? You look weird.” Maggie says looking curious.

“Nothing. I’m just tired. Didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Yeah well, how could she, she was busy with somethings or rather someone.

“Yeah, you look tired, healthy but tired. And you are sort of glowing too.”

“Wait. Did you go to the gym…

WITHOUT ME” Lena’s hands fly up in defense because this has become one of Maggie’s cray-cray hot buttons over the last few weeks. Even though she’s sure Alex wouldn’t care if Maggie showed up at the altar in a burlap sack, as long as she showed up. Maggie’s face crumples, and she hides her expression from Lena behind her hands.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being unreasonable. I just can’t wait until the wedding is behind us. It was so stupid to agree to the whole big ceremony.”

“Oh, Maggie. You should have eloped.”

“That’s what I wanted, but Alex really wanted this wedding to happen.”

“Because she loves you and wanted you to have your big day.” Lena takes her hands coming closer to her.

“I know, you just want to get through this thing fast. But you know once the big day is here, you’re going to love that Alex gave it to you.” Maggie nods, her eyes suspiciously shiny.

“I know. It’s going to be beautiful and special and amazing. But until then I’m acting like a total psycho.”

“It’s going to be all those things. No buts. And if you’re worried about a little emotional unsteadiness, we’ve all been there. We get it. We love you. And a week from now, you’re going to be Mrs. Apartment Three.” Maggie sucks I an unsteady breath, her watery smile fragile.

“I love you”

“I love you too” Maggie laughs, then her eyes turn serious.

“You know, If I can do this – this whole white dress fantasy – you could do it too. If you really opened yourself up to the possibilities… if you let yourself believe – “ Cutting her off, the attendant calls Maggie’s name from the fitting room. Maggie pushes herself up, hooking the handle of the bag containing her wedding lingerie over one finger.

“You ready?”

“Um. Yeah sure.” Lena smile, bright and cheery. Completely fake. As she follows Maggie, only one thought resonates in her mind **. _She’s wrong. With all the fantasies Kara promised to fulfill, the white dress fantasy, the first and the most enduring of them all, is the one I know I can’t have._**

****

After the fitting, she heads back to her apartment. It’s game night, and her and Maggie are planning a sleepover afterwards. They’re both in pajamas.

“What do you want to play first, Lena?” Lena sink into the couch next to Maggie. Alex is on the other side, and Lex is in the kitchen.

“I don’t know. Should we wait for Kara?” Maggie gives her a confused look.

“Why?” Usually they just start and everyone else join in as they come. She’s saved from having to answer by a knock on the door. She whirls around, hoping for Kara.

“Hey, James.” James tosses a bag of chips to Lex and then whoops like he’s a Superbowl quarterback. **_James. Bleh_**. Lena glance at her phone, but decide not to text Kara. **_She’ll get here when she gets her. Besides a couple of boundaries doesn’t hurt._** But the sweet ache in her stomach when she thinks of her last few nights together begs to differ.

“Come on, let’s play a game.” Lena trying to focus on something else.

“How about Scrabble?”

“Sounds great, Alex” Maggie doesn’t look entirely convinced, but she sets it aside for now as she passes out pieces for Scrabble. Lena arrange her letters on her stand, but all she can think is about Kara. Maggie notices the blush on Lena cheeks.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” 20 minutes later Lena is spanking Maggie and Alex at Scrabble, but James is giving her a run for her money. Lena lays down a word “Nugget” and checks the time on her phone.

“Nugget? What kind of word is nugget?” James ask laughing.

“Your ass is a nugget.” He makes a smooching sound at Lena, and someone knocks at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Lex opens the door. **_Kara! Finally!_** Except there’s and awkward pause.

“Jesus Christ, you didn’t” Lex says with anger in his voice.

“What?” Lena push herself up so she can see over Lex’s shoulder, and there’s Kara holding a single rose, a box of 36 condoms, and enough Gatorade to get two adults through an Olympic sexathon. And a bag of Lena’s favorite cookies too. Lena lets her heart swell a tiny bit before she realize how bad this is. **_Oh my god. She came over thinking no one else was here!_** Kara gets over her shock and stands quietly in front on Lex, bracing herself for a punch to the face. The living room falls silent.

“Want to explain what’s going on here?” Kara looks at Lena with pleading puppy dog eyes.

“It’s a bust!” Lex turns back to Lena.

“Prophylactic police on the scene.” Laughing, Lex steps aside to let Kara pass into the kitchen.

“Everyone, get your condoms on the table so Safety Kara can check your expiration dates.” Lex laughs and Kara shoots Lena a grateful glance.

“She is locked and loaded, ready to replenish any questionable supplies. And offering cookies and Juice for... I don't know. But knock yourself out. I am running over to my place to get monopoly. Back in a few.” Kara walks stiffly through the door, like she's dodged a bullet. She needs to start acting normal and fast.

“By the way, what’s with the rose?” Kara coughs.

“Ran into a friend at a restraint and, uhh, she gave it to me.” Lex rolls his eyes.

“Womanizer.”

“You know it.” Kara grins and sits on the couch next to Lena.

“Game night?”

“Sure is. Remember?” Lena shoots Kara a little sideways glance and then look back at her letters. **_Smooth, Kara. Real smooth._**

****

“Aha! Suck it, James.” Lena lay her word on the board.

“Twerk? That’s crap, Lena. It’s not in the dictionary.”

“Like “spuge” is? I let you keep that.” Kara cracks open the box of condoms that should have been Lena’s.

“Who want condoms?” Alex and Maggie wave her off, James takes three and waves his hands like “keep ‘em coming’ until he’s stuffing a whole strip in his pocket ** _. He's not going to get through that in the next year._** Then Kara holds up a packet to Lena, and she raises an eyebrow.

“No idea what the expiration is on that last box you sprung on me.” Kara nods, knowing that last pack she brought had died a good death right in Lena’s bedroom. Kara jumps up from the couch.

“I’ll check.” She’s gone barely two minutes before Lena’s phone vibrates. At first she thinks it might be work, but then she see Kara’s name. Tilting her phone away from Maggie, she reads the text.

Kara : You in those paid jammies. Me sliding my fingers deep inside you. Less than five minutes. Hoe quite can you be?

A whimper escapes Lena’s lips. **_Well, based on that, not too quite._**

****

“Everything okay, Lena?” Alex asks.

“Yeah. I’m fine, it’s nothing. Maggie, are you done yet?” Maggie growls affectionately, but doesn’t look up. Lena’s phone buzzes again, but she ignores it.

“Have to find that perfect word…” Maggie says and as Lena try to wait patiently, the blinking notification light demands her attention. Finally, she picks up the phone.

Kara : Backing down from a challenge? ;-)

“Uh, guys? I’ll be right back.” They all might have to wait just a bit for Lena… while she sneak off to her bedroom for five minutes in heaven with Kara. **_It’s tacky. Really tacky. Shady. Completely shady._** But not enough to keep her feet from moving one after the other until she’s standing on the threshold of her bedroom. As soon as Kara sees her, she catches Lena around the waist with one arm and pulls her inside. She kicks the door shut and pushes Lena against it with her body pressed against Lena.

“How quiet can you be?”

“Well, quite as a mouse, I swear.” Kara takes her mouth in a hungry kiss. Stealing her betraying moan as it slips past her lips. She runs her hands over Lena’s breast, cupping her face and sliding into her hair. Then they slide lower.

“Are you sure?” Lena’s fingers ball into Kara’s shirt. She opens wider to her, parting her legs for the press of Kara’s solid thigh.

“Not totally sure.” It’s not that she had never tried to be quiet. It’s that she never had to try. Other people have made her cum, but outside her experience with Kara, it’s never been anything to shout about. But Kara doesn’t seem concerned with the details. Or the consequences, as she takes Lena mouth with another kiss.

Kara works past the waistband with her hands, teases beneath her panties, gently parts Lena with her fingers and pushes inside. Deep. Deeper.

“Oh god.” Lena doesn’t dare breathe, because she can feel the cry of pleasure in her throat. Another finger joins the first, and she starts to quiver. Kara mouth leaves hers and –

Three soft knocks sound on the door next to Lena’s head.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment

**Author's Note:**

> So Kara has a penis in this story and she was born with it and Lena knows about it so I won't give any explaination. This story will be from Lena's point of view and I will rarely show the other characters this is going to be about just Kara and Lena.


End file.
